Together We Are Strong
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A story I made dealing on depression. Roberto comforts Elli through her sorrow.


Roberto had just ambled into the kitchen when he noticed Elli hunched over the bench holding her head in her hands. His eyes grew large and he felt tense. Roberto had no idea what may be wrong with her; he was very concerned. He immediately dashed to her side.

Elli was unware of his presence; she was lost in the depths of her sorrow. Roberto could see from where he stood besides her, just how red and puffy her cheeks looked. She looked as if she had been crying for hours on end. Roberto looked at her sympathetically; he had no idea what was wrong but he knew he had to help her. Slowly he reached an arm out and carefully placed it on her shoulder. She jumped from his touch and spun around to face him; she then realized she was being watched.

Roberto bit down on his lip and looked troubled as he saw just how miserable she was. Her eyes were bloodshot and her vision blurred; she could hardly make out it was Roberto who stood near her. Elli knew it was him through the warm touch of his hand as it rested upon her shoulder.

Roberto placed a hand on her cheek and gently caressed her in a comforting manner. "Elli..." He spoke softly. "What's wrong..? I have never seen you look so miserable before... If something is troubling you please tell me, I'm here for you." The tears began to well up in her eyes once again; she bit down on her lip and looked away. "I... I don't want to trouble you..." She sounded inaudible as the tears gushed down her face. Roberto gently wiped away her tears with his fingertips and brought her face towards him. "Elli, I want to know what's troubling you. Please don't hide it from me, I don't want you to suffer alone."

He sounded serious but his eyes looked at her in a gentle, loving way; they showed just how deeply he cared for her.

Elli struggled to get her voice out over her tears. Her lips quivered as she looked at his face with her grief-stricken eyes. Elli stared at him for a moment before she threw herself into his arms. Roberto held her close to his body and gently stroked her hair.

"I feel so useless... I can't seem to do anything right..." Elli struggled to talk as she tried to breath; she was worn from all her tears. "I feel so alone... I-I don't know what to do... No one loves me..." Elli burrowed her face into his shoulder and nearly screamed as her tells fell. Roberto was completely taken aback by her words; he couldn't believe she felt that way.

"Elli... You are not alone. You are never alone! I'm right here, your family loves you. I love you. Please, Elli... Please don't feel like you are a failure because you aren't. To me you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. You bring smiles to others faces and you put yourself out to help those around you. Elli, you are a wonderful girl, I never ever want you to feel this way. You are kind and caring and your heart is gentle. Please try to see the goodness in yourself and in those around you. We all love you and will support you no matter what." He tightend his hold on her.

Suddenly, his eyes widened when he noticed something on the bench behind her. "Is that a knife!?" Roberto gasped. "Elli..." He spoke sadly... Roberto released her from his grip and placed his hands on her arms and looked her directly in the eyes. He looked serious.

"Elli, I don't know what you were thinking but I never want you to think that again... No matter what happens, you are never alone understand. I will always be here for you, don't ever forget that. Your life is to precious to just throw away. We all have our days were we just feel like giving up but we also have days full of laughter, joy and happiness. We have shared many of those days together..." Roberto eyes grew wet he was nearly about to cry himself.

He wrapped his arms around her once more. Roberto tried to convey how strongly he felt for her through his touch and the warmth of his body. He wanted her to realize just how important she was and how much he needed her. "Please, don't ever hide these feelings and keep them to yourself. I want to be there to help you always. Allow me to feel your pain; share your burdens with me so we may overcome them together. I love you, my dear Elii..." A single tear glistened in the light as it rolled slowly down his cheek.

Elli had finally calmed down, she was overcome with emotions from his words. She was now moved to tears of happiness as she realized she was never really alone. She was there, in the arms of the one she loved more than anyone in the world. Elli knew this warmth she felt was real, it wasn't some illusion created in her mind.

She knew as long as she has him by her side, she would overcome any difficulty that may arise in the future. Their love would keep them strong. Elli felt safe knowing she would always have him besides her. Eventually, Elli drifted off to sleep in his arms, she was content with the warmth they shared. Roberto picked her up in his arms and slowly walked to the bedroom; he was careful to not wake her.

He gently laid her on the bed and softly stroked her head. She let out a soft moan from his touch a slight smile was present on her face. "Elli... You went through so much pain today... I'm glad you are now able to sleep peacefully. You really are adorable when you sleep with that cute smile on her face." Roberto looked at her affectionately his eyes were filled with kindness. He couldn't help but giggle a little at how calm she looked now in her sleep. Roberto slowly inched down and kissed her softly on the lips; he then gently whispered to her. "I love you, my dear Elli. From now on we will be strong together; nothing will break us as long as we are close." He gave her one last kiss on the lips before he went and sat on the sofa.

A pleasant smile lit up Roberto's face as he watched her sleep. He felt lucky to have someone like her in his life and he knew more than anything he would never want to lose her. Roberto promised to her and himself that he would always protect her and keep her safe. He would make sure she never felt lonely again. He would spend the rest of his days to protect and ensure her happiness and keep a smile on her face. Roberto would do anything for her... And their happiness.


End file.
